Intoxicated
by Cheeyathebard
Summary: Drunk Kara turns up at Cat's... tiny SuperCat ficlet.


A/N: Kara shows up at Cat's drunk... Just a super-quick bit of fluff. Enjoy! Characters aren't mine. Any mistakes are.

To Kara's intoxicated mind, this was the most AMAZING thing in the world. Being in Cat's arms like this really felt AMAZING. "You know," she muttered. "I don't know why people don't think you're affectio-affect… loving."

"Oh?" Cat asked, gently. As much as a large part of her wanted to ease away from the sloppy hug (Kryptonians were surprisingly heavy), a bigger part of her didn't. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you give the best hugs," the reporter replied dreamily. "Like… the best hugs ever. Like… EVER."

Cat chuckled as she tenderly rubbed Kara's back. "So I presume from the fact that you can't say the word affectionate that you drank something that actually can get you drunk." She eased back and stepped aside to let the hero in. Once Kara was inside and her coat was hung on the floor (Cat sighed as she picked it up and set it back on the hook Kara had missed), she closed the door and turned to lead the younger blonde into the kitchen. (Cat rolled her eyes when Kara latched onto the back of her sweater and trotted behind her like a little puppy dog).

Just then, Kara's phone rang and she fished it out of her pocket, squinting at the screen. "It's Alex."

Cat gently took the phone from her. "Let me talk to her." She answered the phone. "Hi Alex, it's Cat."

There was a deep sigh from the phone line. "Is she ok? I lost her in the crowd at a bar."

"She's fine," Cat chuckled. "She's with me." Kara moved stealthily around the island to try for another sneaky-hug, which Cat ducked. "Not now, Darling," she muttered. "I'm on the phone."

"What's happening, Cat?" Alex asked curiously.

"Oh, she's just a bit over-enthusiastic with her hugs. She's ok."

The agent laughed. "Yeah, affectionate Kara becomes super-affectionate Kara when she drinks, I've learned. No pun intended. I'm really sorry. I can come get her if you want."

"It's ok," Cat replied as she ran her fingertips down Kara's cheek. "I've got it. Bye, Alex." She disconnected the line and wrapped her arms around Kara's waist, sticking her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. Then she tightened her arms and pressed her cheek into the hero's chest, listening to the strong heartbeat beneath her ear. "How're Alex and Maggie doing?"

"Great," Kara replied, letting her fingers run through the smaller woman's soft hair. "They have a lot of gay…" She shook her head hard. "No… not gay… I mean… well… yeah gay… no…" She shook her head again. Cat almost bit her lip through, trying not to laugh at her completely adorably drunk girlfriend. "Stuff… going on… at the moment. Their adoption is almost finalized."

"That's great, Sweetheart." Cat glanced at the clock. It was almost two and she was tired so she took Kara's hand and led her to the bedroom. "Come on. Bed time. What did you drink anyway?"

"I don't really know," Kara replied. "Mon-El gave it to me." She squinted a bit. "It seems like I've developed a new superpower. I can see two of you. Ha! Lucky me!"

"That's just the alcohol," the former CEO chuckled. She closed the bedroom door, conscious of her son sleeping down the hallway, and led Kara to the bed where she flopped down. Cat pulled off the younger woman's boots and shimmied her jeans down over her hips and off to toss them on a nearby chair. "Lift," she stated and Kara obediently lifted her arms in the air so Cat could take off her t-shirt. It was almost a shame, the older woman mused, since the tight shirt accentuated every curve and muscle of the hero's upper body. However, she concluded that her girlfriend certainly looked better out of it. Finally, Cat helped Kara out of her bra, leaving little kisses on her shoulders to sooth away the slight red marks left by the straps. "Into bed now."

Kara nodded and got up, pulling the covers back and sliding in onto cool, soft sheets. She watched as Cat undressed herself and opened her arms to accept her into them. Their eyes met and Cat smiled as Kara kissed her nose. "I love you," the hero stated, crystal blue orbs brimming with tears. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me neither," Cat replied. "But you know… it's supposed to be bad luck for the bride to see the bride before the wedding."

"We make our own luck," the now more-sober Kara replied. "Besides, there's nowhere else I'd rather be tonight."

Cat ran her hand over Kara's stomach, circling her navel teasingly. "Me neither but you know, I can't believe you ran out on your own bachelorette party."

The now fully-sober Kara laughed and slapped herself in the forehead. "Oh Rao. Alex is going to kill me!"


End file.
